A Ghostly Vampire
by MOWSIES
Summary: Dame-Tsuna is forced by school bullies to enter a haunted mansion and unexpectedly meets a vampire.  An attraction begins the moment their eyes met.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Newbie writer here! This story here actually came to be from a dream I had months ago. I started writing down this story when I dreamt it, then forgot all about it, and now am trying to recollect everything about this story before I can write anything else. Unfortunately, this is the only chapter I've written. Sorry if the story's not that great. I can imagine things, but I can't ever word them out beautifully at all.

I believe there should be a disclaimer claiming my non-rights to the KHR series somewhere here...

Summary: Dame-Tsuna is forced by school bullies to enter a haunted mansion and unexpectedly meets a vampire. An attraction begins the moment their eyes met.

**Ch. 1: The Noise Upstairs**

"Ooh, why am I doing this again?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi is currently inside an old abandoned mansion, walking through the hallways of the first floor. Earlier, he was bullied by his classmates and dared (more like forced) to enter the moss covered structure and explore it until he finds the phone one of his bullies supposedly lost inside the mansion when they went inside it some other day ago.

"I'm so stupid for agreeing to do this- HIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna accidentally bumped into a table with a rusty old vase. Luckily, he didn't bump too hard so it fell back in place.

The mansion is claimed by the government as a historical site dating back to the Taisho Era, thereby allowing this rusty site that will probably never be cared for to exist even to this day. Rumors say that this place is even haunted, so haunted that the government does not dare enter this place at all, making it a target place for ghost dares.

_"__Don't__ forget__ my __phone's __on __the __second __floor!__" _he remembers the bully yelling at him before he entered the building.

"Where's the stairway?" Tsuna asked out loud. "I really wanna hurry out of here."

Lo and behold, Tsuna turned to his left towards another hallway to find the stairway up ahead. The hallway was dreary and dark – the epitome of scary and haunting. Tsuna gulped.

"...Maybe I should just forget it and let them beat me up," Tsuna suggested to himself, turning around towards where he came from. "Yeah, that sounds better than getting lost in this big house."

Looking back, Tsuna realized that it looked even worse and scarier than before. Besides that, he doesn't even remember what twists and turns he took getting to this spot.

"Oh my god!" Tsuna screamed, grabbing his head and rocking it back and forth. "I'm lost! What am I going to do?"

THUMP!

"HIIII!" Tsuna jumped and turned towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from the stairs, even though there was no wind that could come into the mansion, nor were there any animals like rats and whatnot running amuck. "W-what was that?"

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The noise was similar to footsteps from the second floor, although the movement sounded a little too soft for it to be a person's. Tsuna, stiff as a stick, heard the footsteps moving closer towards the stairs. He was so quiet, he could hear his own heart beating so fast.

"...?" Tsuna was wondering why there was no noise after the footsteps reached the stairway. Suddenly, the thumps were moving away from the staircase and coming towards him. Tsuna followed the movement and possible location of the footsteps with his eyes.

CREAK! CLICK!

Tsuna was pretty sure that was the sound of a door closing.

Could that have been an actual person? He thought. No, no, no! It probably IS a ghost and it's just playing with me! Calm down Tsuna! The ghost wants to freak you out! And that's not good at all!

It must be his classmates pranking him again inside. Or it could be a homeless man living upstairs since no one bothers with the mansion at all.

"Eheh," he lightly laughed. "It's not a g-ghost. It's not a ghost. I know it's not. A-and to prove it to myself, I will go upstairs and introduce myself to the homeless man living upstairs in this supposed haunting house. Yeah. I'll do that."

Thirty seconds later, Tsuna still hasn't moved from his spot.

Why aren't I moving at all? HIIIIIIIII! It's not a ghost! Damnit! It's not!

There was a light tapping possibly from the room the "homeless man" entered.

"HIII!" Tsuna jumped in shock to the sudden sound.

...Was the "homeless man" waiting for him? Was it a homeless man at all? Why is he claiming it to be a homeless man?

"It has to be!" Tsuna reaffirmed himself before he finally moved from his stationary position and walked towards the staircase. "It's not a g-ghost!"

Thinking his bravery would only last him until his first step onto the staircase, Tsuna shut his eyes as his right foot landed on the first step. Somehow, that first step led him to taking another step up the stairs, and another and another. Tsuna's opened his eyes upon finding that he took another step up the stairs and continued until he reached the top of the stairs. Judging from what he remembered, the sound of the light footsteps would lead to the last room on the left.

"It's not a ghost," Tsuna repeated to himself like a mantra while walking down the hallway towards the third door. "It's not a ghost. It's a homeless man. It's not a ghost."

Finally reaching the door, Tsuna looked at the doorknob. It looked safe and clean, had no rust even though the mansion is so rundown-looking, and really, there was nothing wrong with it. His gut feeling even told him so. He took a long intake of air and exhaled it all out of his system.

I can do this, he told himself as he inhaled another large breath of air.

He grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door wide open.

"SUMI MASEN!" he yelled.

Tsuna looked around. For a mansion that's rundown and unkempt, the room looked fairly clean and the furniture looked new and not faded. The strangest thing was that there was no one in the room, which was not what he was expecting.

"...Huh?" Tsuna said. "I was so sure they went into this room. Maybe it was the other one then?"

He closed the door and turned around and met blood red eyes glaring down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh garsh. I finally posted the second chapter. After posting the first chapter, I was really motivated and told myself to post a chapter every week! How idealistic. :/

Thank you reviewers and favorite-ers! I didn't think I would get this many people to subscribe(although it would be nice if some of the subscribers also reviewed! :P). I thought at least one person would favorite and no reviews. Goes to show how much faith I have in my works huh? Anyways, on with the story. I feel like I rushed myself when I typed this out and deleted less than I should have...

Disclamier: If that word didn't look right, then that means I don't own KHR. :(

**Chapter 2: Clocks and Time**** and Tonfas and Guns**

TICK. TOCK.

"Huh?"

Tsuna blinked. There was a white wall in front of him. No, wait. Scratch that. It was a ceiling. Yes, a ceiling, because he was currently laying on his back on something soft, with the light from the chandelier glaring at him. He sat up slowly and looked around.

TICK. TOCK.

There was an antique grandfather clock on the wall in front of him placed between windows covered by large black drapes. To his left, over the sofa he realized he woke up on, was a small antique-style table with a rotary dial phone on it. Above the phone on the wall was a cartel clock settled between two large art frames. Looking to his right, Tsuna noticed the sofa he was laying on and two other sofas surrounded a coffee table in front of a fireplace. All antique-style, with a vienna regulator clock adorned on the wall above the fireplace and more art frames on each side of the clock. And there was also a small pendulum clock on the coffee table and a small digital clock on a lamp table nearby.

TICK. TOCK.

"Where...am I?" he asked himself.

"Somewhere you're not supposed to be," a voice replied behind him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed as he turned around to see the stranger. "It's Mr. Ghost!"

There was a hitch in Tsuna's throat as his caramel eyes met steel blue eyes. The owner of those blue eyes was a tall, dark man wearing a custom-sized black suit over a purple button-up shirt, who was leaning on the wall opposite the grandfather clock. His coal black hair framed his pale face that was scrunched up into a frown looking back at Tsuna. And Tsuna couldn't help but stare at that face, particularly the eyes. His blue eyes were very eye-catching, Tsuna noted to himself.

"Close your mouth if you don't plan to use it," the unknown man said to him. "You look pathetic."

"HIIII!" Tsuna closed his mouth and looked away. "S-sumimasen."

The man just stood there staring at Tsuna as Tsuna sat on the sofa with his feet on the ground, hands between his legs and fidgeting. After a pregnant pause, Tsuna turned to look at the other person in the room.

"A-ano," he began, diverting his attention somewhere else.

The man raised an eyebrow at him. Tsuna started scratching the back of his neck before he continued what he was going to say.

"A-are you, um," he continued hesitantly as he finally focused his eyes on the man on the wall, "a-a-a-a-a homeless m-m-man?"

The man gave Tsuna a blank stare.

"I mean," Tsuna chuckled nervously, "that's probably not it! You're wearing nice clothes and this room looks really nice! There's a lot of working clocks and the sofa's real comfy so you're probably not a homeless man! Right?"

"..." the man didn't seem too eager to answer.

"...So if you're not a homeless man," Tsuna continued rambling on as he turned to stare at the coffee table, "then maybe a ghost with nice clothes? But I wouldn't be able to talk with you about this then, right? And I thought ghosts have tattered and bloody clothes. But I think homeless people have tattered and old clothes too. But you're not a homeless man, and I really don't think you're a ghost and I don't know where I am and this room looks weird and there's a fireplace here and-"

"Oi, kimi," the man interrupted.

"H-hai!" Tsuna sat up promptly and looked at the man.

"You," his frown seemed to have gotten darker, "you can see the room?"

"Ano...hai?" Tsuna answered meekily.

"How many clocks are in this room?" he asked as he stood up.

"Ano," Tsuna looked around and recounted the clocks he saw including a round wall clock on the side the older man was leaning on earlier. "...Six?"

"Sou ka," the man said as he walked up to Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna's heartbeat began racing faster as the pale man's steps came closer towards him.

He stopped right in front of the arm on the sofa Tsuna was lying on.

"Kami korosu," he stated as he stared down at Tsuna.

Tonfas appeared out of nowhere in his hands as he positioned them in front of his chest.

"Eh?" Tsuna screamed as he got off the sofa to defend himself on the other side of the sofa. "Why? I answered your question! What sort of logic is this?"

"I don't need logic to bite you to death," the man said as he maneuvered himself around the sofa to get to Tsuna.

"Then what was the point of asking me how many clocks were in this room?" Tsuna retorted as he backed away.

"Damare," the older man glared at him.

"HIIIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna shrieked.

BAM!

"Tadaima!" a deep male voice hollered after opening the door presentably. "Did I say that right? Japanese people are such odd people with their odd phrases and customs."

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna screamed yet again. "It's another ghost in a suit!"

"Hmm?" the second man turned to look at him. "Oh ho! Who is this? A guest? Hibari, you never told me you brought a guest! And put your weapons down."

"This herbivore is no guest," the one called Hibari said, ignoring the order. "He can see us and the room."

"Ah sou," the calmer of the two remarked, rubbing his chin.

What's going on? Tsuna thought in his head. Did he say herbivore? Am I going to be mincemeat for these homeless ghosts in suits? What am I going to do? What should I do?

The new homeless ghost walked up to the one called Hibari and whacked his hands down.

"I said to put your weapons down, didn't I?" He gave the Hibari a hard stare until the weapons were placed by his sides and disappeared under his sleeves, or maybe under his shirt?

Am I safe? Tsuna continued thinking. Am I safe? His sticks are gone now, so I should be safe. Right? HIIIII! Homeless suit number two is staring at me!

"Ciassu," Number two greeted Tsuna as he tipped his hat. "My name is Reborn and this is my... comrade, Hibari Kyouya. Please excuse him for his rudeness towards you. We mean you no harm. Hibari-kun has a tendency to react violently to many things."

Like wanting to kill me for no reason? Tsuna screamed in his head.

"May I inquire your name, young boy?" Reborn softly smiled.

Blushing at such a handsome face, Tsuna looked down and replied, "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Kuso! Tsuna gasped as he grabbed his hair. I gave a homeless ghostman my name! I'm cursed! They're gonna chase me until I die!

Reborn smirked.

"So tell me, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn began as he walked up to Tsuna until he was at least three feet away from him, "why you happen to be here in a place you shouldn't be?"

Tsuna was sweating profusely as he tried to answer the question.

"A-ano... eto... a d-dare... second floor... footsteps... th-this room..." Tsuna was too afraid to look up at Reborn's face.

"A dare huh?" the only word Reborn picked out as the answer. "Yare yare. This is a problem then."

Nani? Tsuna felt like he was going to hyperventilate soon. Why is it a problem? Why? Why?

"No one is supposed to know about this room in an old, dilapidated building," Reborn continued, tapping his finger on his chin while looking contemplative. "It was lent to us as a safehouse from a friend of mine. Everything here are antiques, well, excluding a few things. What are we going to do now, Hibari-kun?"

"I won't say anything!" Tsuna replied immediately. "I promise! I won't tell anybody anything! I won't say anything about this place until the day I die!"

"Oh really?" Reborn looked at him with a smirk. "You promise?"

"Yes! I promise!" Tsuna replied once more.

"Hmm... I guess I can trust you," Reborn decided.

Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"But then I need collateral," Reborn added.

"What?" Tsuna looked back up at Reborn. "Collateral?"

"Yes, collateral," Reborn's smirk looked even more devious than ever. "You know, quid pro quo – something for something, tit for tat. What can you give me in exchange for your silence?"

"E-e-eto," Tsuna tried thinking anything up. "I won't come back! I definitely won't come back! That way we won't see each other again and nothing will happen!"

"Well I can't take that for granted," Reborn loomed over him.

WHY? Tsuna screamed mentally.

"How about the opposite?" Reborn decided. "In exchange for your silence and letting you go freely, we require a portion of your time. You must come here everyday until we deem your presence unnecessary."

"W-what if I don't?" Tsuna hesitantly asked.

"Well, then," Reborn shrugged. "What's going to happen to you, I wonder?"

"B-but," Tsuna pouted, "how am I going to keep it a secret? Why do I have to come here everyday? I have school too!"

"Then you can come after school is over," Reborn replied.

"B-but what am I going to say to my mom?" Tsuna asked again. "I-I can't just tell her I'm coming over here! You told me not to say anything!"

"Then make an excuse," Reborn suggested. "She'll probably believe you."

"No she won't!" Tsuna exclaimed. "My mom's gonna worry about me if I do this! I can't just give her any excuse! My mom-"

A gun was cocked in front of his face.

"HIIIIIIIIII! A gun!" Tsuna screamed.

"Make an excuse," he ordered. "Any excuse."

"HIIIIII! Fine! I understand!" Tsuna complied unwillingly.

"Good," Reborn took a step back and placed his gun back in the inside pocket of his coat. "Then I will see you tomorrow. Hibari-kun will walk you to the exit."

"Why?" both Tsuna and Hibari yelled at Reborn.

"As an apology for being violent towards you," Reborn smirked, "Hibari-kun will make sure you find the doors to lead you out of this mansion."

Tsuna turned to look at Hibari, who in turn scowled at him as he headed for the open door.

"Hiiii!" he shrieked.

"Better hurry," Reborn advised with a smirk, "or else you won't find your way out of this mansion."

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna shrieked again as he ran out the door. "Wait for me Hibari-san!"

As soon as Tsuna ran out the door, Reborn walked up to the door and closed it.

"Hmph," he smirked once again. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. What a coincidence."

HAHAHAHA I'm laughing my butt off at how ridiculous I wrote this. I kept writing all those Tsuna thinking phrases and laughing at how he's freaking out because he's blocked by homeless ghost men in custom-fitted suits, which I don't understand myself, but this is KHR so it makes sense. o.O And then there were the parts where he screams in his head "Why?" and I kept thinking Gintoki in Gintama, then I remembered it wasn't Gintoki, but the voice actor saying that as Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya when alien girl was gonna kill him. And the part where he freaks out that Reborn's looking at him? Reminds me of the Yorozuya gang freaking out whenever Hedoro is around. LMAO

Okay, stop noting things! Reviews would be lovely! Is random Japanese okay? Or should I revert to English language only?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I gave up adding more to this chapter! My mind is blank and I'm taking too long! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and favs people! However little I get still makes me a little happy that I have a few watchers out there! :) And you know what's interesting? I'm looking at the number of reviews I have before I post this chapter and guess what? It's 27! *gasps* What a coincidence! LOL So, to whet your appetite, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time I post a chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres: Crepes et vero amore?<strong>

Reborn heard a soft click behind him as he stared out the window to see the boy walking off, leaving the mansion grounds and grabbing his backpack that he left outside by the gate.

"What an interesting young boy," Reborn said, "don't you think so, Hibari-kun?"

"Hmph," was the reply he heard. "He is an herbivore, nonetheless."

He could hear the footsteps walking towards the sofa and the soft crunching sound it made as Hibari sat down.

"…Why do you want that herbivore to come over?" Hibari asked. "He's already a hindrance because he can see us. What more do we need from useless baggage?"

"I have my reasons," Reborn answered as he turned away from the window.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Such as…?" Hibari inquired.

"Hmph," Reborn smirked. "What more do _you_ need from useless baggage?"

Hibari sneered at Reborn's comeback, knowing that he will probably never receive an actual answer from the man with the fedora hat.

"The sun is setting," Reborn remarked as he walked towards the door that Hibari came in through.

"So?" Hibari said.

"I have a prior engagement I have to attend to," Reborn answered as he opened the door. "Feel free to do whatever you like tonight. Go get reacquainted with your home country."

"Hn," Hibari grunted in response.

Before the door closed, Reborn's head popped back in.

"Make sure you return by tomorrow morning," he ordered. "If I am not present by the time the boy comes, keep him entertained."

Hibari growled in annoyance.

CLICK!

Sometime later after this conversation, Tsuna had finally reached home.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna called as he entered his home and closed the door.

"Oh! Tsu-kun!" his mother's head popped out from the kitchen. "Okaeri! You're home late! Did something happen today?"

Yes, Tsuna answered in his head. Something drastic. A homeless guy in a clean suit tried to kill me with tonfas and another one pointed a gun at my face!

"Just some stuff," Tsuna replied as he took his shoes off.

"Oh," his mother said. "Well, I made dinner earlier so I'll have to reheat it for you. Right now I'm making this dessert that I saw earlier on TV called a crepe. It looked so easy to make! You can have one after you finish your dinner."

"Okay," Tsuna smiled.

He dropped his backpack right next to the shoe rack as he headed towards the kitchen where his mother was. As soon as he entered the kitchen, he was hit with the smell of flour and eggs and strawberries and sugar. It smelled like heaven to him. He closed his eyes and took a big whiff of the wonderful smell, and exhaled.

"It smells delicious, Kaa-chan," Tsuna complimented his mother.

"Why thank you," his mother giggled. "It's your mother's cooking. Of course it's delicious!"

Tsuna smiled at that.

"Now take a seat," his mother ordered as she began humming. "Your dinner will be ready soon."

"Kay," Tsuna answered as he took a seat.

After a short while of waiting, his mother prepared a bowl of miso and a bowl of rice and placed it in front of Tsuna and returned to the counter top to grab his dinner in the microwave.

"Guess what I made for dinner today!" she said cheerfully.

"Gee, I dunno," Tsuna shrugged. "What did you make today Kaa-chan?"

His mother giggled as she turned and walked up behind him and placed his dinner in between the miso and rice.

"Tonkatsu!" she answered. "I thought I'd try to make something different today with a new recipe and it came out really delicious! Now eat up and I'll prepare dessert!"

"Wow," Tsuna said in awe. "It looks good! Thanks Kaa-chan! Itadakimasu!"

Tsuna clapped his hands together as he said the last few words, then grabbed his chopsticks and began chowing down his dinner.

"Oishii!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Kaa-chan! It's so good!"

"Really?" she turned around from the stovetop and clapped her hands together in excitement. "I should write this recipe down in my book to keep and make it for your father! Oh he would be so excited to try it!"

She giggled away like a teenager in love and turned back to watch her crepes cook. She didn't seem to notice the frown placed on Tsuna's face when she spoke of his father. He turned his face down towards his dinner and resumed eating in silence as his mother continued to make the crepes while singing off-tone to an old song.

"Lalala," his mother sang to herself as she turned around with a plate of her freshly prepared crepe dish. "Tsu-kun! Dessert's ready!"

When she reached his side to hand him desert, she noticed that his food hadn't been finished.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother frowned. "You barely ate your dinner!"

"Oh!" Tsuna looked at his food. "W-well, I was thinking… I shouldn't eat too much so that I could try your dessert and not get a stomachache."

"Oh you sweet little boy!" his mother cooed at him. "You should have eaten it all. I don't want my little Tsu-kun to be so tiny forever!"

Tsuna chuckled nervously at that. Somehow she bought that little white lie of his. If she bought it so easily, maybe telling her about Reborn's demands would be a cinch!

"Yeah," he smiled. "Well, I couldn't wait for the dessert."

"All right," his mother pouted. "Here's your dessert! It's strawberries and cream cheese crepe with powdered sugar over it. Tell me how it is!"

She placed the plate in front of him and took his remaining dinner over to the counter top to save the leftovers. While her back was facing him, Tsuna was debating how to explain to her about his situation as he was cutting the crepe with his fork.

It should be easy, he thought. But what do I say? Argh! This is so annoying!

He picked up the piece he broke off with his fork and ate it and smiled at the flavor.

"Kaa-chan, it's delicious," he said to her.

"Is it?" his mother asked. "They said to use regular strawberries, but I forgot to buy them today when I was shopping so I used the frozen strawberries in the freezer. And then I decided to add a little sugar with the strawberries because the cream cheese flavor was just too bland. Ah, I was so worried I messed up the recipe. Are you sure it's good?"

"It's really good, Kaa-chan!" he laughed at her uncertainty. "The sugar you put in with the strawberries made it taste real sweet and delicious with the cream cheese! Your cooking is the best Kaa-chan!"

"Oh stop flattering your mother!" Tsuna's mother giggled. "You're going to be like your father one day, I can tell you that! Using sweet words like that on me. Hehe!"

There she goes again about Tou-san, Tsuna thought grimly.

"...Ne, Kaa-chan," Tsuna hesitantly began.

"Hmm?" his mother didn't turn around but replied to his call. "Nani?"

"I was thinking..." he said.

"Thinking about what?" his mother flipped over another crepe as she listened.

"About...To...tomorrow!" he answered.

Damnit! He yelled to himself. Smooth, Tsuna. Real smooth.

"What about tomorrow?" she waited for him to continue.

"W-well," Tsuna started scratching the back of his in nervousness, "um, starting tomorrow, I'll be g-going to a, um, a friend's house to s-study everyday! Is that...okay?"

"...Study?" she stopped everything and turned around. "My Tsu-kun is going to study with a friend?"

"Um, yes...?" Tsuna answered in a quiet voice.

"Oh! I'm so happy!" she went up to him and hugged him. "My Tsu-kun is going to study! He's now going on the right path and trying to do something for himself! Otou-san! Your son is finally growing up!"

What do you mean by that? Tsuna thought angrily.

"I have to meet this friend of yours!" she said as she continued hugging him even tighter. "Who is this friend who motivated my Tsu-kun to actually want to study?"

"Gah!" Tsuna screamed. "You're squeezing me too hard! I can't breathe!"

"Oops!" his mother let go of him. "Gomen, Tsu-kun. Kaa-chan doesn't even know her own strength."

Tsuna rubbed his neck as he took in a few big breaths.

"So?" his mother looked at him. "Are you going to bring your friend over so I can meet him?"

"...Um..." Tsuna began as he was trying to plan something out, "... I think he's... a little... too shy!"

"Shy?" his mother gave him a confused look.

"Yes!" Tsuna continued as ideas were swarming in his head. "He's a little uncomfortable with meeting you right now. I'll ask him if he wants to come over and meet you someday. Is... that okay?"

"Hmph!" his mother huffed in annoyance. "I really wanted to meet this person! All right. You can go and study with this friend of yours. But I want to meet him soon, so you better make sure to tell him!"

"H-hai!" Tsuna replied.

Success! Tsuna screamed in joy in his head.

"How long are you going to stay at his house then, Tsu-kun?" his mother asked as she returned to work on her crepes.

"W-well..." Tsuna began to think up stuff again, "...maybe a few hours? I'll be home before it gets dark."

Hopefully, Tsuna thought.

"All right then," his mother said. "I'll make sure to make dinner a little later from now on. It's gonna get a little lonely eating dinner all by myself if you're not gonna be home early."

"Thanks Kaa-chan," he smiled.

"Now finish your dessert and go take a bath," his mother continued. "It's getting late in the evening now. You don't have a lot of free time anymore to play games, you know."

"Hai!" Tsuna replied and resumed eating his desert.

The conversation continued on with Tsuna's mother talking about other recipes she's seen on the television or at online recipe sites that she wants to try out, and Tsuna would add his input here and there about which recipes sounded appealing to him and which just did not sound appealing at all. Finishing his desert, Tsuna took it upon himself to wash his dishes while his mother was finishing using up the remaining batter for the crepes. He then went upstairs to the bathroom to tale a bath. After taking the nice hot bath, Tsuna returned to his room and laid down on his bed.

"Man, I'm tired," he told himself.

He could not believe his mother bought his white lies. Well, maybe a half-truth. He _was_ going to someone's place from now on after school. The problem is that someone isn't really a friend – more like a homeless suits guy who threatened him to come back everyday from now on.

"I'm so unlucky," Tsuna groaned in annoyance.

He just wanted to be a normal student in a normal school in a normal life (well, as normal as it can be, considering he's the lowest scoring student in the school). And maybe when he grows up and has more courage, he can also ask Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol, out. She's nice and kind and pretty and doesn't call him Dame-Tsuna like everyone else. Tsuna would be the most luckiest man on earth if she were to accept his confession!

"Yeah," he giggled. "A date with Sasagawa-san..."

He could see it now: underneath the Sakura trees at school, Tsuna would be facing Kyoko with a serious face.

"Sawada-san," Kyoko would say. "Is there a reason you called me to meet you here?"

"S-Sasagawa-san," Tsuna would begin. "The truth is... I like you! Will you go out with me?"

Kyoko would gasp and blush in excitement and shyly answer while looking away, "H-hai. I would love to! B-because I like you too!"

Sakura petals would fly around them, singling out the beautiful couple in love, and the sun would shine brightly on them, as if stating their love was the most honest and purest love in the world because their love was true love. And then they would hold hands and embrace and...

And...

And...

"Tsu-kun!" his mother opened his door loudly. "Get up! Your alarm has been going off for thirty minutes! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

"Huh?" Tsuna sat up abruptly. "I fell asleep? No way!"

He jumped off his bed and headed for the bathroom to do his morning ritual, finished in five minutes, threw on his uniform in a few seconds, and ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I made toast and eggs today for breakfast," his mother said in a singsong tone.

"I'm outta time!" Tsuna screamed as he grabbed the toast and spread some butter on it before shoving it in his mouth and running out the door as he put his shoes on.

"...Oh well," his mother sighed. "We can have breakfast together another day then."

* * *

><p>AN: Argh! I was so disappointed with myself on this chapter! But, if you can tell, I tried to give Tsuna's mom a larger role that kind of develops than just someone who he comes home to who feeds him and calls him dame-Tsuna like everyone else and understands without understanding the situation. Dunno if she'll get this many lines again in the chapters to come. I feel like I made Tsuna a momma's boy, with the way he played along with her during dinner and complimented her cooking constantly. I feel like he's gonna marry someone just like his mom (Hahaha!). Sorry about the changing layout of my chapters. I'm leaving the chapters as they are to show me what I need to work on and how to improve my writing skills and my illiteracy on word programs (particularly page breaks and how I should use them...). Anyway, please review! Thanks for reading! By the way, what do you guys think of my chapter's title? :P


End file.
